fun_datefandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Fundatecity War
The Great Fundatecity War The Great War was a time when 3 factions fought for control of FDC from January 28th, 2015 to January 19th, 2017. It saw the downfall of the former FDC Champion Kadan and the rise of Belo Controlled FDC. FDC also went thru a terrible transformation when Richard felt displeased with the design of the site, contrary to member opinions. The Beginning In January 2015, Belo had noticed the man who'd later become Pein embroiled in a conflict with his ex girlfriend's new boyfriend over who was better. Belo decided to intervene joining forces with kadan and dakota to take down jorge. Victory was soon to be ensured after Belo stabbed pein thru the chest with his rifle bayonet. Shortly after Belo decided to take up peacekeeping and ridding the site of scum. So he did, creating the New Fundatecity Order. All went well til one day, Omar the sand devil had decided that he should be an ass by trying to coax belo into committing suicide and turning everyone against him. The latter worked when kadan decided to attempt to attack him. Thus beginning the war March Madness The amount of engagements had been small for the first month. By the time March had rolled around, things really got hot. Kadan had attempted to hack Belo's main account and sabotage him. Belo soon recovered by changing usernames and went full force on kadan, keeping on the offensive til April. While all this was going on, the suicide drama rate would sky rocket 10 fold thus making it nearly impossible to go back to the almost drama free era of years prior. Kadan would later be banned in April by a very annoyed maximus The Purity Crisis During the calm following kadan's banning, Belo decided to take advantage of his unrivaled power and decided to ban all non-pure humans and non humans. Furries,Demons, were-wolves, vampires, and lycans were banned. This prompted a rebellion led by a drummaboy that was quickly beaten back by the loyalists and the newly formed Fursecution Corps. Belo claimed victory and the purity act has remained in effect ever since. The Rise of the Newfags Following the Purity Crisis, a couple of niggers by then names of keyshawn and devan had shown up on the site. Keyshawn was looking to make a name for himself and overthrow belo even though he's a fake piece of shit. Belo went to extreme measure to show the site key's true colors. He'd succeed after keyshawn was arrested for stealing a car. Key would later return but he'd be banned by Richard in 2016. The Ravaging Devan was a Pedophilac Nigger looking for some quick puss. He'd operate a black supremacist account all the way til he was hacked 13 times by Belo. Getting desperate, devan tried forming the dark legion and mass reporting belo to get him banned. This would backfire on Devan as Richard would ban him instead. Fighting between Devan and Belo would continue for another year without Devan making any gain over him. The FDC RP Council In an effort to further solidify his power would form the council to give a form of limited democracy to the site. Elections would be held every six months with the most recent happening in April of 2017. Belo won the elections with near unanimous support. The Roleplay code would come out of legislation passed by the council, completely eliminating the champion system of the Kadan era. Rose would also appear in this era becoming a powerful asset of Belo. The Meme War of 2016 Devan would return and seize control of the site from Richard and Belo. This would prompt Belo to use some unique methods to undermine Devan. Using memes, Belo would reveal Devan's pedophilac and islamic ties to the world. This would drive Devan to the point of faking suicide and thus costing him the war. Belo would quickly regain control of FDC permantly solidifying his power with the blessings of Richard. Aftermath The very dramatic and cancerous conflict would see many suicides, bannings, and abandonments on FDC. FDC would go into a nose dive after the new site update. Belo made peace with devan and kadan in March 2017 as they agreed to a mutual truce with him. Conflict still rages on, only minor members being desperate are the sources of drama this time around. Belo still reigns supreme. In June 2017, Belocity became moderator of FDC and has been working hard to clean up the site and boost the amount of members. A worthy role of FDC's sole defender over the past 4 years. Kadan would later try launching an insurrection based on the notion Belo was a tyrant and a nazi despite being democratically elected and allowing more freedom than kadan ever did. This appears to be the beginning of the second great FDC war.